The Captain's Story
by LovingGinger30
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene learns more about a past involving Cassandra from a source that wasn't revealed to them after the betrayal.


The Captain's Story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TANGLED, PERIOD.

Author's Note: Ever since season 3 of Tangled the Series has came out, I feel like there should be a special talk between Eugene and Rapunzel with the Captain.

_Eugene sighs as he is thinking about the events leading up to the betrayal. 'How could we not see this coming at all? I mean she was her best friend, but really she is the daughter of that woman who'. Eugene thought to himself as he doesn't want to think about that moment in the Tower a while ago. He is sitting down as he is trying to process it like Rapunzel. _

_The Captain of the Royal Guard is walking down as he spots Eugene. "What's wrong did your prank didn't go according to plan"? Captain asks Eugene as he has no idea what is really going on. _

_Eugene does not even look at the older man as he barely acknowledged about a prank. "What prank where Cassandra didn't really mean to betray Rapunzel then sure"? Eugene asks the captain in a angry but sacrastic about it. He looks down on himself as the events are clear as day. _

_The Captain looks at Eugene as something is clearly wrong. "Wait a minute, Cassandra betrayed Rapunzel". Captain said to Eugene as he is in shock by the news. He is wondering what really happened with his daughter. _

_Eugene nods as he has a sadden expression on his face. "Yeah she did, she even revealed that she is Mother Gothel's daughter to Rapunzel and me". Eugene said to Captain as he is perplexed about it like he is still processing it. _

_Captain's expression frowns as he knew that he can't keep it from him and Rapunzel anymore. "I always knew this day would come where the truth would come out". Captain said to Eugene as he feels guilty about it. _

_Rapunzel walk towards them as she looks at them. "What truth exactly"? Rapunzel asks Captain as things are solemn and somber. _

_Captain sighs as he looks at Rapunzel and Eugene. "The night I took Cassandra in from that cottage. It was the same night that Mother Gothel kidnapped you as an infant baby. Of course, when I told your parents about her, they were just in shock like you two are right now". Captain said to them as he remembers it well. _

_**Flashback** _

_Captain returns to the Corona Castle as he has young Cassandra with him. Never in his wildest dreams that he learns that the young child with him is Gothel's daughter. "Sweetie, you will meet the king and queen of Corona today. They will have some questions to ask you about your momma. I need you to be honest with them as well". Captain said to young Cassandra as he is on her eye level. _

_Young Cassandra nods as she looks at the Captain. "Ok, are they nice though"? Young Cassandra asks Captain as she is wondering why her momma went to the castle in the first place._

_Captain nods as he notices the innocence in young Cassandra's eyes. "Yes they are nice young one". Captain said to young Cassandra as they went to the throne room. Young Cassandra stays close with the captain as she is seeing the castle for the first time. _

_In the throne room, the King and Queen see the Captain walking in with the girl with him. The Queen is stunned as the resemblance to Gothel is very telling as well. "You must be Cassandra", the queen said to young Cassandra as she has a light smile on her face. _

_Young Cassandra nods as she sees the light smile the queen's face. "Yes your majesty", Cassandra said to the queen as she likes her. _

_The king looks at Cassandra as the resemblance to the kidnapper is obvious. "Tell me Cassandra, what do you remember about that day when your momma left"? The king asks Cassandra as he knows that she is deeply innocent in this. _

_Young Cassandra looks at the king as he looks a bit intimidating to her. "Momma told me that she was going to the castle. I asked her if I could come along with her. She said no. She said that I needed to clean the cottage and my pout wasn't very becoming. Before she left, she turned the music box for me. I told her that I love her. She said that she loved me too and left the cottage. Why did she go to the castle"? Young Cassandra said to the king as she is wondering about it. _

_The king and queen look at each other as it is getting to a hard topic. "Your momma did something horrible to us and kidnapped our daughter, the princess". The king said to young Cassandra as he puts it very lightly and honest to her. _

_Young Cassandra looks at them deeply confused about it. "But why though, when she came back on a horse, she had a small bundle in her arms with golden blonde hair. She even cut the bridge and gotten away from the moment she saw those men and me". Young Cassandra said to them as she doesn't quite understand about it. _

_The adults look at each other as they know it is too hard to explain it to young Cassandra right now. "It is a very complex and complicated thing young one. You need a new family who will love you and take care of you. Your momma is not going to be that person". The king said to Cassandra. _

_Captain nods as he looks at young Cassandra. "I am going to be your father Cassandra. Just know that I will always love you". Captain said to Cassandra as he is at her eye level with her. Young Cassandra looks at him as she hugs him. _

_**End Flashback** _

_Eugene and Rapunzel looks at Captain as they learn more about his side to the story that might. "Why didn't you tell us that Cassandra is Gothel's daughter? We both had a right to know". Eugene asks Captain as he is furious at Captain. He gets up as he grabs him by his shirt. _

_Rapunzel frowns as she pulls Eugene back. "Eugene stop, yelling at him won't get us anywhere". Rapunzel said to Eugene. She is hurt that Captain hasn't told them the truth until now. _

_Captain sighs as he looks at them. "The thing is Princess, Eugene is correct. You both deserve to knew the truth about the true relation between Cassandra and Gothel". Captain said to them. He doesn't want to admit that Eugene is right for once. "As Cassandra got older, she rarely asked about her mother until the day you saved Rapunzel's life Eugene. We learned that Gothel was no more. I had to sit Cassandra down the news". Captain said to them as it brings back some memories. _

_**Flashback** _

_Cassandra is a young woman as she is training in her martial arts. She has a sword in her hands as she is sparring with a guard. Captain walks in as he notices how strong his adoptive daughter really is. He learned that the robber saved the princess from Gothel. The guard turns as he spots Captain. "Captain", a low member of the guard said to him. He is wondering about a new assignment. _

_Captain nods as he looks at them. "I need to talk to Cassandra alone and in private". Captain said to the guard. Cassandra looks at Captain as she doesn't notice the expression on his face. The guard nods as he leaves the room. _

_"Dad, whats wrong? You look deeply serious about something". Cassandra asks Captain as she is wondering what's going on. _

_Captain sighs as he looks at Cassandra as it is not easy to explain to her. "It is about your birth mother. She has met her end". Captain said to Cassandra as he is wondering how she is going to take it. _

_Cassandra looks at Captain as she is stunned by the news. "Met her end, how exactly? I wanted to ask her why she never came back for me. I had so many unanswered questions from when I was a kid". Cassandra said to Captain as she is trying to process it. _

_Captain sighs as the news to her is sinking and processing. "She was turned to dust when her real age caught up to her. Eugene was fatally stabbed and Rapunzel was willing to stay with her unless she healed Eugene. As Rapunzel was about to heal him with her hair, he cut her hair in order to end Gothel. It was within her tears that healed Eugene as well". Captain said to Cassandra as he explains it to her on how it happened. _

_Cassandra looks at Captain as she remembers when she was a kid. "I had some memories of my momma when she was obsessing over her looks and appearance. Why didn't she need Rapunzel in the first place"? Cassandra asks Captain as she is deeply perplexed about it. _

_Captain sighs as he explains to her about her hair and the Sundrop. "Gothel wanted to use Rapunzel's hair for her own personal gain. As a result, she met her end". Captain said to Cassandra as he told her everything. _

_Cassandra looks at Captain as she finally understand after so many years. "I do understand why now. It just I thought she loved me as well". Cassandra said to Captain as tears are falling down her face. Captain looks at Cassandra as they share a hug. _

_**End Flashback **_

_Rapunzel and Eugene looks at Captain as they fully understand it as well. "I can't image how Cassandra felt when she learned all of that". Rapunzel said to Captain as thoughts sent shivers down her back. Eugene is comforting Rapunzel as they wonder when Cassandra will strike or when. _

_Eugene tries to comfort Rapunzel as he thinks about it. "Perhaps she was carrying the pain deep down and never let it out until then". Eugene said to Rapunzel as they think about it. _

_Rapunzel nods as she looks at Eugene. "Perhaps", Rapunzel said to Eugene as she is not sure how to fight her former friend and confidant. 'Cass, we were hurt by the same woman. I am not angry about it anymore, but you are still in pain about it'. Rapunzel thought to herself as she is confused on what to do. _

_End Story _


End file.
